It's The Climax
is the one hundred and ninety-fifth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Rakuzan talks to each other as they walk through the hall to the main arena. Nebuya comments that it’s already the 4th quarter in the Kaijo and Seirin game—the post game meeting took too long. Mibuchi replies that they had a lot to reflect on. Hayama excitedly wonders who they will be playing next. Akashi then asks one of Rakuzan’s Intel members about the game’s progress. After he informs them, the team takes their seats, and the entire crowd acknowledges Rakuzan’s arrival. On the court Kagami passes to Kiyoshi, who scores and brings the score to 58-69 in Seirin’s favor. Rakuzan then talks about Seirin’s plays. Akashi voices his surprise, stating that he can’t believe that Seirin is a team made of mostly second years. Furthermore, Kaijo is strong, but they won’t be able to fight back without Kise. On Seirin’s bench, Riko tells the bench members that they need to be at least 15 points ahead before Kise returns—only then will Seirin’s victory be secure. On the court, Nakamura’s shot misses. Nevertheless, Kobori gets the rebound over Kiyoshi and scores. Seeing this, Kuroko speaks out to Riko. Simultaneously, Kise silently and desperately begs everyone to hold on until he gets back. Flashback: Kise apologizes to Kasamatsu, saying that it was his fault that they lost to Tōō Academy. Kasamatsu directly tells him that it wasn’t—not one of his teammates blamed him for their defeat, and he alone, as captain, bears that responsibility. Furthermore, as Kaijo’s ace, Kise only needs to look forward. Present: Izuki and Kagami score with an alley-oop. Everyone, including Rakuzan, Murasakibara, and Himuro, realizes that Kaijo has been cornered. Seeing the situation his team is him, Kise dramatically gets up, announcing that he is reentering the game. Coach Takeuchi tries to dissuade Kise, telling him that there are still four minutes left in the game. Kise answers that if he doesn’t go in now, he will definitely regret it later—as Kaijo’s ace, it is his job to lead the team to victory. Coach Takeuchi concedes, adding that if he feels that Kise is at any risk, he will sub him out immediately. With the score at 62-77 in Seirin’s favor, a determined Kise and Kuroko reenter the game. Kuroko recalls what he said to Riko—now that Kaijo has been cornered, they have nothing to fear. Although Koganei and Tsuchida protested, Riko asserted that they have to find a way to win against Kise—no one but Kuroko knows the Generation of Miracles’s terror of defeat better than him. As Kise steps out, Coach Takeuchi silently thinks that they have accepted their fate—Kise can play all out until the end. Simultaneously, an irritated Aomine tells Momoi not to push him. She replies that if they don’t hurry, the game will be over. He retorts that she is the one who didn’t want to watch it in the first place. She answers that now she has decided that she must see the outcome with her own eyes. Aomine suddenly halts, and Momoi bumps into him. He voices that they arrived just in time—the main actors are about to enter the game’s climax. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Kaijō High vs Seirin High Techniques used Navigation